A 'Little' Respect
by kittie reviewer
Summary: Being the youngest in the Oganization Roxas got no respect, but them Roxas finds a little something that just might help him, no pairings, lots of humer, maybe crack if you squint plese Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Respect that is all he ever asked for, but being the lowest rank of organization XIII meant you had no respect at all, and it didn't help that you're also the youngest member, and all the other members are at least seven years older than you which also meant that you were treated as much as a four year old was treated.

Sure Axel was his best friend and respected him some but it didn't start out like that, in fact when he first joined they didn't know if his favorite TV show would be Supernatural or Barney, and some were still like that, it was annoying. Sure it was fun that when he and Axel did pranks he always got off the hook with the excuse that 'he was only a child and didn't know any better,' and that everyone else should be an 'example' to him.

And it was cool that all he had to go was show Xemnas puppy eyes and he got what he wanted, Axel was happy when he figured that out, and often make Roxas abuse that power, but even with all that he still wanted respect, but no matter how hard he tried he never got it, which is why Roxas was currently standing in the rain underneath tall structure of memory skyscraper, waiting for heartless to come so he could let his frustration out on them.

Summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the sight of shadows, Roxas bent down and swung oblivion at the heartless killing them with one swing, swinging oathkeeper the other way to slice the shadow heartless' behind him, all that was left was the little pink hearts floating up toward the sky and tiny bits up money left on the ground, the small boy stridded right past them without another thought, he was in search for more heartless.

As the rain soaked through his uniform, the small child shivered slightly, but gripped on the hilts of his beloved weapons tightly, ever more determined to slaughter whatever dared to cross his path.

He suddenly heard a sound, tensing up in alertness; his eyes darted left to right, gripping his keyblades ever more tightly waiting for something to jump out at him. He heard the sound again but couldn't make out what it was, perking up his ears he stood as sill as a statue listening intensely over the rain.

The small blonde was able to locate which direction the sound was coming from, the location was an ally close by, he took cautious steps toward the ally never letting his guard down, as he got closer the sound became more familiar.

He finally figured out what it was, it was crying, but it couldn't be one of the organization, because they didn't have hearts and couldn't cry, but also because it was an infants cry. The little key bearer reached the end of the ally and he could hear the crying coming from a soggy cardboard box that was being sumwhat sheltered from the rain.

Letting his guard down slightly the boy walked over to the box and bent down to his knees, lifting the flaps of the box out of the way so he could look in, sure enough, a small baby not even a year old yet, in fact Roxas wasn't even sure is it was even six months old yet, was wrapped on a fluffy pink blanket lying inside the box, crying loudly.

_Who the heck would leave a baby here?_ Roxas thought about it a little more, _actually, how the heck could someone leave a baby here?_

They baby who Roxas figured was a girl from the pink blanket but wasn't in any hurry to check, didn't seem that wet but her face was soaking form tears, _maybe she's a nobody?_

The Key of Destiny reached his hand out to feel for a heart but hesitated a moment, "Alright don't take this the wrong way" he said out loud then felt her chest for a heart beat.

He did feel a dull thumping coming from the infant's chest, _so she's not a nobody_. Roxas stood up, his first instincts would have been to leave well enough along and that what he went with, but as he walked away, something twinge inside of him as he heard the girl cry, _I can't just leave her to cry to her death, I'll at least get her to stop crying then go._

Making his way back over to the screaming box the young boy bent down and picked up the small infant wrapped in the blanket, holding her awkwardly and rocked her gently. After a few minutes her crying creased and she fell into a gentle sleep.

As soon as Roxas decided to go back to that helpless infant was the end for Roxas, he should of left well enough along for as soon as he bent down to put the slumbering girl back in the box the twinge inside of him became something he couldn't ignore, he wouldn't be able to leave her even if he was heartless.

But he tried anyway and only made four steps before looking back at the box, _what am I going to do, I won't be able to sleep at night if I leave her, but I can't take her back to the castle, Xemnas won't even let us have a hamster let along a baby._ How was it possible for him to feel guilt, he wasn't supposed to be capable of it.

The boy stood in the rain completely torn, at last he sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this" he stated and went over to the box and gently lifted the baby up. Holding her close to his chest he portalled to the castle outside his room, praying that Axel wasn't hanging around in there at the moment, he often did that when he was bored, even if Roxas wasn't there.

Twisting the doorknob before opening it the boy sighed with relief to find that the room was empty, he laid the sleeping infant on his bed, _where am I going to leave her_, Roxas visually searched his room, spotting a large cardboard box in the corner that he used to put his CDs in, _I guess that'll work_.

The Key of destiny grabbed the box dumping out the CDs before bringing it over to the bed and put one of his extra blankets in it making it soft and comfy, he then laid the baby inside the box, and it was the perfect cradle size. The small boy smiled triumphantly and set the boy next to the bed out of site from someone standing by the door. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

**Well I decided to just post this story, but reviewing is still what I mainly do though I might try beta reading after I've been here longer, this is only the prologue, but this story will be short, there will probably only be two other chapters after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes its true, its really back, sorry for such the long update, I've been busy this hole summer, I'm hoping to get the last chapter up faster than this one, all right enough of my chatter, here's the long awaited chapter of A 'Little' Respect.**

**Warning, There is small talk of breast feeding in this chapter very little but its there, if your a Guy, or maybe even a Girl and your uncomforable with that, I'm just warning you, your choice to read.**

All those thought were shattered when the baby started crying again, she had been silent for about fifteen minutes then there was nothing but screams in the air, Roxas jumped about a foot in the air surprised, than ran over to the box. She was so loud, the boy wondered why the whole organization wasn't barging into his room.

He lifted the infant in his arms and rocked her gently but slightly ruff from being desperate throwing anxious looks at the door, "Shhh, Shhh calm down, its ok" he cooed softly, "Um a, Rock a bye baby in the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock" he sang in a desperate attempt to stop the noise.

But the little girl continued to cry loud, she suddenly started gasping for breath as she cried, _oh my God, she's not breathing, she's going to die in my arms_. Roxas started freaking out, "Shhh, shhh, calm down, calm down" he reached out and grabbed the remote to the TV and pressed the power button, unfortunately what happened to be on the TV was another baby screaming just as loud, which only make the little baby in Roxas' arms cry louder.

"Oh someone please help me" the blonde cried in desperation, walking over to the window, you could still see the rain falling to the ground, he shifted the baby so that she was looking out the window at the rain, as the sight of the rain she immediately stopped crying, mesmerized by the falling water.

The little key bearer sighed with relief, waiting a few more minutes to make sure that she had really stopped, then striding over to the bed and gently placing her back the box, then gave her the remote to his TV to keep her distracted.

Barely seconds after placing the remote in the box had his door opened and walked in was none other than his best friend, wearing his traditional smile, "Have you ever heard of knocking" Roxas glared at the red head.

Axel's smirk just widened a bit, "Sorry kiddo," he walked over to the small blond and ruffled his spikes, "So Roxas, you want to go to Twilight Town, and get some ice cream?"

"A…sorry Axel, can't" the boy stole an unnoticed glance in the direction of were the box was, "I'm kinda busy right now."

Axel gave him a wounded look, "Aw come on Rox, this isn't about what happened earlier is it?"

"Well what if it is" the Key of Destiny's fetchers turned angry as he recalled the main reason why he was in this predicament.

"Oh Roxas look, it was just Xigbar ok, he's an idiot, and always will by, so don't listen to him."

"Look Axel, I just need some time to cool off, maybe another time" Roxas suddenly noticed that Axel was no longer looking at him, the boy followed his friends gaze dreading where it ended, only to find himself a little relieved that Axel was looking at the TV, "What are you watching?" the pyro asked with a eye brow raised.

Roxas for the first time noticed what was on the TV, it was some TV show called _That's My Baby_ (AN. Not a real show as far as I know) it seemed to be about different woman that were fighting over the same child, each saying that it was hers. Poor innocent Roxas took a brief moment wondering how girls even got into a predicament like that.

"I stepped on the remote and this is what was on" Roxas said almost two quickly, watching the woman shouting a swearing at each other on the TV

"Well, can we turn it off, it's giving me a headache" he looks around briefly "Where's the remote?"

"Um, I got it" Roxas quickly went over to the TV screen and pushed the power button.

There was a slight pause, "You sure you don't want to go to twilight town?" Axel asked one more time, hoping to sway his friend.

"Sorry Axel, maybe tomorrow."

Axel sighed and left the room pouting slightly, it was amazing how Axel could act so much like a child and still get more respect than him, the blond listened to his friends footsteps until they were two far away to hear, barely five seconds past from losing sound of Axel's footsteps before the girls screams started again.

"That was so close it's not even funny" he stated to himself, and went over to the box and gently picked up the infant, rocking her gently, "Shh calm down, what's the problem?" the only response he received was loud screaming.

"I don't know what that means" Roxas cried out in desperation, the girl suddenly started clawing at his shirt, "Wow," Roxas brought the baby out to arms length, "What do you think you doing?"

The screaming just increased "Roxas?" a voice called outside his door.

Roxas swore softly to himself, "A don't come in I'm…not decent" Roxas called out quickly, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, but that didn't do a thing to stop the screaming, he looked through his drawer and pulled out his keys jingling them in front of her.

The crying immediately stopped, she stared at the keys mesmerized with tears still streaking down her chubby cheeks, Roxas sighed with relief and gently set the infant down in the box praying that she would not start crying again, thankfully she didn't and the blonde boy gave her the keys before going to answer the door.

Demyx stood outside his door looking suspicious, "What was with all the screaming?" he asked stepping into the room.

"Um…TV" Roxas replied motioning at the television then an irritated look crossed his features, "You could of at least asked before walking in."

Luckily for Roxas there happened to be a infant on the TV when Demyx looked at it and being as gullible as Demyx he believed the shorter blond "Sorry, I was just heading to my room, when your room starts to scream bloody murder."

"Well, it was only the TV, now get out, I'm not in the mood for visitors" Roxas pointed at the door.

"Fine, fine, but you really need to lighten up Roxas" Demyx didn't even wait for a reply before walking out of the room.

Roxas let out another sigh of relief and collapsed on the bed, "Man having a baby is stressful," he stated, the girl started to whine again, "No, no please don't start crying again" he picked the child up and rocked her gently _I guess I should maybe give her a name_ he thought a moment not coming up with any idea's he looked at her clothes, seeing if maybe there's a name on it.

Then he noticed a chain around her that had a sticker on it that was pink and had the word Claire's on it, "Hmm, what do you think of Clare?" he asked her.

For the first time she smiled at him, "Clare it is" he announced.

It wasn't long before the smile disappeared and she started to cry quietly again clawing at his shirt again, "I bet your hungry…but what do babies eat?"

He thought for a whole minute before it came to him, "Milk, babies dink milk at this age" he gently set Clare down in the box, "Don't cry ok, I'll be back" then he teleported out of the room and reappeared in the kitchen.

The blond boy opened up the refrigerator and briefly rummaged through it, a moment later he found what he was looking for and grabbed it along with a cup and teleported back to his room.

When he reappeared he was relieved that Clare was not crying again, and poured a glass of milk, and was just about to hand it to her when we realized how clueless he was being, "I'm an idiot" he said to himself "Babies drink from bottles."

He thought for a moment wondering if he would ever be able to find a bottle in the castle, then decided that it was never going to happen and found himself once again in a dead end, "What do I do now" he was now really starting to regret bringing this baby home, she was going to end up getting him into a lot of trouble.

Clare started to whine again not crying openly but sort of warning Roxas that she was not happy and you better fix it otherwise she was going to start bawling again "Ok, all right, just calm down, well fix this."

He finally figured that the only thing left to do was to go out and buy the stuff he needs**, **"I'll just put it on the organizations credit card, I shouldn't cost two much."

But the little key bearer would be in for a huge shock, after gathering a few things together he lifted Clare into his arms and created a dark portal to Twilight Town's general store.

The blonde figured that he stuck out like a sore thumb walking into the store with the organizations uniform on complete with his hood up, Superior always told them to keep there hoods up anytime there not into the castle to keep there identity a secret, and carrying a baby _it probably looks like I kidnapped her_.

Roxas looked around and noted almost everyone in the store was giving him suspicious looks, and threw his hood back _better to have my identity shown than get arrested for kidnapping._

Figuring that he needed to get out of here as fast as he could he strided over to the counter where the salesman stood "A excuse me, where is the…baby stuff located?"

The salesman gave Roxas a suspicious look eyeing Clare then Roxas before answering "Its in the back of the store, right corner."

"Um, thanks" Roxas replied and quickly made his way to the back of the store wanting get away from the uncomfortable stares. When he reached the infant aisle the Key of Destiny gaped at how much stuff there was, "How am I supposed to carry all this stuff?" he asked himself.

He looked around and spotted an empty cart that someone had abandoned, "I guess I'll have to look like Mr. Mother, he reached for the cart with is free hand and placed Clare into the child's seat, _all right lets see, I'll need diapers, bottles, pacifiers, gett a few toys_ Roxas threw the stuff in the cart as he listed it off in his head, he walked through the aisles picking up stuff he thought he needed "Hmm, baby formula, what's this" he asked himself turning the can around to read what it said on it, _replaces breast feeding?_

"Ew gross, you mean babies eat from…how's that possible?"

"You've obviously haven't been around babies a lot, if you don't know what breast feeding is" a voice suddenly spoke.

Jumping lightly Roxas swung around so see a girl, with chocolate brown hair, and emerald eyes, wearing an orange top and kaki cuprees staring at him curiously.

"Do I want to know?" he asked the girl.

"There's no need for you to know, since your not a girl, but if your going to be taking care of that baby" The girl pointed to Clare "Then your going to need to get the baby formula, she looks around the age of still needing breast milk."

"Ok thank" The blonde said tossing the can into to cart.

"No problem" the girl replied and the two went back to there own business.

Roxas stayed there another ten minutes picking up a few other things he thought he would need then headed to the front of the store. The boy was thankful that there was a different salesman at the counter, "That will be 256.82" the salesman announced after ringing all he stuff up.

"Are you kidding me, that much just for a few baby stuff" Roxas asked outraged at the price.

The salesman chuckled at the blonde nobody, "Babies are expansive, if you don't like it than you shouldn't have had one."

"Ew gross, she's not mine, she's- um well- a never mind, just here, credit" Roxas handed the salesman the organization credit card, it was only supposed to be used for emergencies, _well I guess this could be considered an emergency_.

After he paid, The Key of Destiny exited the store, "I also need to get some clothes for her, I'm not so good at picking out clothes," he thought out loud.

Not knowing what else to do, he walked into a back ally and created a dark portal back to the castle, to get his hands free of all the bags, _I better feed this girl before she starts crying again, and then I'll think about clothes_.

Setting Clare down in the box he made for a cradle and dug though the dozens of bags he had until he found the baby formula than looked at he can for the directions, reading them off out loud "Put one scoop of formula into bottle, add water, mix well, warm in microwave, temperature should be no hotter than 70 degrees (AN. I'm just guessing on that, I really don't know how the baby formula is made) sounds easy enough."

The blonde boy fished through the bags some more to find the bottles, after finding it he opened the package and took out an empty bottle, "Hang tight kid" he said to Clare and with the formula and the empty bottle in his hand he teleported to the kitchen.

Roxas really couldn't believe his luck that the kitchen was empty, but blessed it before starting to do the tasks of making formula milk, after shaking up the water and formula batter he stuck it in the microwave and heated it for one minute, then dug through the millions of drawers in the kitchen for a thermometer, he found it just as the microwave beeped at him and made his way over to it and opened the door, took out the bottle and checked the temperature, it was perfect.

"Lucky me" he congratulated himself.

"What did you win the lottery" a voice asked behind him.

The boy spun around to see Axel's smirking face, "Axel!" he quickly hid the bottle behind him back "What are you doing here?"

Axel raised an eyebrow at his friend, "It's the kitchen, is it a sin for a guy to come and eat something."

"Um no, sorry" Roxas said, fumbling with the formula can behind his back to put the lid on and hiding it in the drawer behind him.

Axel gave his friend a suspicious look "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"N-nothing" the blonde successfully hid the baby formula in the drawer then thought of the first excuse to leave that came to his mind, "Axel, I got to go, I…need to use the bathroom" and with that he teleported out of the kitchen.

Knowing that he had about three seconds before Axel would be teleporting into his room, demanding for an explanation, he snatched up Clare with the bottle of formula still in his free hand and ran into the bathroom and locked it, as soon as the locked clicked Axel's voice broke the silence "Roxas?"

The Key of Destiny backed away from the door praying that Clare wouldn't start screaming; "Roxas come out right now" Axel called through the door.

"Let a guy do his business Axel" Roxas called moving the shower curtain and placed the infant in the tub.

"If you were doing your 'business' than why do I hear the shower curtain?"

Roxas quickly closed the curtain hiding the girl, "Axel, what I guy does in the bathroom is his own business, so lay off" he grabbed the bottle of formula and threw it under the sink, then to give the illusion that he was actually using the bathroom he flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet for a moment, then went to open the door reviling an frustrated looking Axel.

"All right what are you hiding?" Axel asked pushing past the blonde.

"N-nothing, I'm not hiding anything."

"Yah right your not" Axel went over to the shower and moved the curtain out of the way.

"No don't" Roxas ran over to the shower and he was sure if he had a heart it would of stopped beating at what he saw, an empty tub.

But that shock only lasted a moment, Clare seemed to have moved around in the tub and she moved to a corner so when Axel moved the curtain out of the way it covered all of her except a small part of her foot that Axel didn't seem to notice.

The red head stared at the seemingly empty tub a few moments before deciding that it really was 'empty' then turned back to Roxas, "I know your hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is," then teleported out.

Roxas sighed with relief collapsing on the ground next to the tub, he moved the curtain out of the way to reveal Clare, "I can't handle this pressure kid" he sighed exhaustedly "But thank you for not crying while Axel was here."

As if Roxas just reminded her, Clare started crying again, it wasn't that loud but it was enough to remind Roxas that he had a hungry baby on his hands.

**Dang my writing sucked on this chapter, sorry if I disappointed you anyone, reviews are always welcome, I'll try and get the next chapter up faster. **


End file.
